A Proposal
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: Harry thinks a platinum ring may be in order... but does Ruth agree? Silly little attempt at humour, a light-hearted oneshot, spoiler for 4.3, that's about it. Harry/Ruth


**A/N**

**Slight spoilers for 4.3, but that's about it really. Just a little one shot I wrote a while ago, figured there might be a need for some light heartedness these days! Hope they are not too much out of character and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters, settings, etc. belong to Kudos and the BBC, not me. No copyright infringement intended! If it were down to me, Ruth would have said YES...**

"I think a ring is in order," Harry said decisively from behind his desk. "Gold, Platinum maybe. And a diamond."

Ruth looked at him shocked. She was sat opposite, nervously wringing her hands, but stopped as the words escaped his mouth. He watched her intently as she opened her mouth and closed it several times, trying to think of an appropriate reply.

"Platinum? Harry, that would be too expensive-"

"One of the many job perks, we have assets everywhere," Harry interrupted her protest, smiling.

"You have a jeweller as an asset?" Ruth asked, raising her eyebrows. She was trying to keep up with the conversation. She hadn't been this flustered since he had asked her the big question just a day ago. She had said yes of course, but the speed Harry was organising everything...

"A personal friend. I helped him out of a sticky spot once. Now he provides me with only the best with a reasonable discount." Harry picked up the phone on his desk, ready for the go ahead from Ruth.

"You sure know how to charm a woman, Harry."

"You know what I mean, Ruth. I can get a platinum ring for you, if you would like it of course." Harry's voice was soft and he looked at her questioningly. Ruth was floundering with her answers and he was suddenly nervous. Maybe he'd asked too soon, or maybe she was having second thoughts...

"I don't know..." Ruth replied uneasily, looking down at her hands curled in her lap.

"Why not? What's wrong?" Harry stood up and slowly walked around the desk, before perching himself on the corner close to her. Ruth didn't meet his eyes. She knew what she would see. Confusion, maybe even hurt. She couldn't lie to him, so she decided to bite the bullet and tell him why she was so uneasy.

"It's just that...what if it doesn't work out?" She asked, her voice sounding decidedly shaky as she risked looking at him. There it was, right there in his eyes: the confusion.

"You think it's not going to work out?" he asked her, brow furrowed. Ruth worried for a moment that she had ruined it.

"No!" she blurted out. "Yes, no it's just that...well I'm relatively new to this kind of thing..."

"Ruth…" Harry began to reassure her, but she interrupted him. She needed to get it off of her chest.

"-You've gone through it already, experienced it more. I haven't really, not yet."

Harry leaned slightly closer, his voice quiet but authorative. Anyone who could see them from outside the office would have no doubt that the conversation between them was private.

"It will work out Ruth; do you have no faith in us?" Harry looked hurt for a second and Ruth felt the need to reassure him.

"I have all the faith in you, Harry, I just...I don't know. I'm nervous. Is it normal to be so nervous about this?"

Harry gave a small smile before straightening up.

"Completely normal. I didn't blindside you with the question, did I?" He had hoped that after all these months she would have been surprised, but not unpleasantly so. Harry had thought that, by the way he caught her looking longingly at Fiona and Adam; she had wanted this as much as he did.

"Not at all! I had an inkling you were going to ask, but actually asking..." Ruth trailed off.

"You can change your mind if you want to," Harry said, hoping she wouldn't. "I'm not forcing this on you. Please, believe me. It's your life, Ruth; tell me to shove off if you want." He waited patiently for her answer.

Ruth smiled at his comment. He was being very understanding, much more than usual. She had half expected him to decide for her and to send her from his office with a piece of paper detailing where she needed to be and when. This other side to Harry Pearce was never usually shown to others, just to Ruth.

"After all this, I'm hardly going to tell you to shove off!" Ruth stated boldly. She was slowly coming round to his way of thinking. She knew that no matter what, she wanted this just as much as Harry and had dreamed about this moment. They were silly, irrational concerns really. Of course everything would work out.

"It's a big question, Ruth, I know." Harry continued, "I just...I think it's time. If you want to change your mind, tell me, because I need to know now." He really hoped she wasn't having second thoughts. She was the one. If she said no, well he didn't really want to think about it.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Ruth asked suddenly, eyes wide. She was a very private person and she wondered what others would say if it got out. Of course, it would eventually get out. Their colleagues would have to know sooner or later. How would they react? Would they scorn her? Harry's eyes softened as he saw the worry.

"Just Malcolm. I had to let him in on it." Ruth nodded and smiled gratefully at him. He was very good at understanding the need for privacy.

"What did he say? What does he think about it?"

"His exact words were 'about bloody time'." Harry smiled as he remembered Malcolm's relieved response.

"That man has a way with words." She grinned at the thought of their tech friend hearing the news and wished she had been there.

"Ruth, the jeweller is waiting for me to phone him," Harry brought her back to the present situation. He leaned in close again and she closed her eyes involuntarily as she felt his breath against her cheek. His voice was a whisper. "I need to know your answer. Yes or no?"

"Yes, Harry." Her resolute and immediate affirmation brought a smile to his face and a large exhale of relief.

"Oh thank god." He moved back around the desk and Ruth immediately missed his close proximity. As he went to pick up the phone, a hand shot out and covered his. Harry looked up, trying not to focus on the warmth of her skin on his. Ruth's eyes sparkled as she spoke and it was apparent she was enjoying the contact as well.

"But I want the platinum ring... with the diamond." They both smiled, their eyes screaming their love for each other. Harry brought his other hand up and squeezed hers gently.

"I'll see what I can do," He said gently. "Now let's go see Malcolm and he can start putting together a legend for you. I'm so glad you decided to go out in the field on this Op. We need you out there, Ruth."

Ruth slowly removed her hand and took a step back, still smiling.

"I just hope this one doesn't have a crossbow."

**A/N**

**Reviews are more than welcome ... in fact, they're encouraged. It's the only way I learn, especially after these budget cuts.**


End file.
